Martini
by Hattori Sei
Summary: In the aftermath of the Halloween Ship, things go horribly wrong for young Conan. Dark themes, future character death, definately,probably shounen-ai in the future.
1. Prologue

**Martini  
><strong>a Meitantei Conan fanfic

Hattori Sei: ...Yea, if certain people were Organization members, there'd be trouble.

Hattori Heiji: Oi, what tha heck ya talkin' 'bout? And wha's with tha 'Hattori' Sei?

Sei: Nothing... Enjoy the prologue! /runs away/

Heiji: Get back here, ahou! Kora! /chases her/

Conan: /facepalm/ Hattori Sei does not own Meitantei Conan, that privelage belongs to Aoyama Gosho. Remember to review!

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Journey Into Madness<strong>

* * *

><p>The journey back to Agasa's was spent in silence. Agasa was worried about Jodie, who had been shot, about Ran, who had been shot <em>at<em>, about Ai, who had faced an Organization member, and especially about Shin'ichi, who had been kidnapped by said Organization member. It was fortunate this 'Vermouth' hadn't killed the boy. Speaking of the shrunken detective, Agasa could see him out of the corner of his eye as he drove, Conan's eyebrows drawn and his eyes narrowed as Shin'ichi's brain whirred in thought.

Before long, they arrived at Agasa's house. As the professor himself shuffled out and up to the front door, Conan slid out and started making his way to the side of the house.

"Shin'ichi-kun?" Agasa called out to him, confused and concerned.

"Don't worry hakase. I...I just need to go home for a little while. I'll be by in the morning, okay?" He called back without stopping.

Agasa couldn't see the not-child's face, but he could picture it full of stress that didn't belong in one so yound, either his true or apparent age. His eyes softened. "Go ahead, I understand. I'll leave the side unlocked. Oyasumi."

"Arigato hakase. Oyasumi." As Agasa walked inside, Conan went to the wall separating numbers 221 and 223. For about a minute, he slid his hands along the surface as high as he could reach. Finally he found them, the small cluster of stones.

Even if he couldn't see the stones, or what was carved into them, he knew what they were. Twelve perfectly rounded stones numbered 0 to 9 with the other two marked with a * and #. Set up like the numerical pad on a computer keyboard, it was the entrance to one of the several secret passages built by his father.

Quickly, he typed in his personal code 9421 to open the stairs leading to the tunnel that would take him to his basement. Not wasting any time, he traveled the passage and went through his house, ending up in his bedroom

He lay on his bed, unneeded glasses off to the side, his custom handgun that had once been sized perfectly, now too large in his small hands. As he absentmindedly, mechanically, went through the process of cleaning and checking the gun, his mind went through the day's events.

First, the invitation. The name on the invitation had instantly set him off. Vermouth. After learning from Haibara that all the top members of the Organization were named after alcohols, he had memorized the names of all of them. And when he asked Haibara about this 'Vermouth', and learned about her disguise abilities, he knew instantly she must be the Dr. Araide. A plan in mind, he did his job.

But what had been revealed, and what had happened, hurt. FBI, hiding from him. Of course, it wasn't their fault they didn't know who he was. It wasn't their fault he had turned into a seven-year-old. It was Gin's fault. More than that, it was his fault. It was his fault Ran cried. It was his fault criminals got away. It was his fault Haibara hurt. It was his fault the kids were always in danger. It was his fault...

It was his fault the man on the floor was dead, laying in a pool of his own slowly spreading blood. That vision made Coan do a double take and he instantly thought to the events that had happened when his mind was lost in thought, his body on autopilot.

He had just finished loading the gun when a man came in through his door, a knife in hand. Instincts took over, but thanks to his environment, they were the instincts of his old body, of Kudou Shin'ichi. Thanks to that, even though he wwas aiming for the man's thigh, the recoil effected his body differently, his mind not adjusting to his size difference, making the shot go right into the man's chest.

"He. Hehe. Hahahahahaha!" Conan stood in his room, laughing his head off. He'd killed someone. And...nothing. There was no regret. And he could do it, even as a child. An idea formed in his now-fractured mind.

Too many criminals got away with their crimes, due to lack of hard physical they just continued to hurt innocents. As a child detective, working only through others, he couldn't save those innocents. But...he could save them another way. And nobody would suspect him, since he was a little kid. Today,things changed for those around the shrunken detective.


	2. Success

**Martini  
><strong>a Meitantei Conan fanfic

* * *

><p>Hattori Sei: Welcome back y'all!<p>

Haibara Ai: /stare/

Sei: /sticks out tongue/ No judging, Miyano-san.

Ai: /glare/ Be quiet.

Sei: Don't have to! /glare increases/ Eep! Heiji, save me! /hides behind said Osakajin/

Hattori Heiji: Whaddya expect me ta do?

Sei: ...good point, even you're no match for Miss Scary there. Well, maybe if you tell her-

Heiji: Urusai, ahou!

Sei: Fine... Hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I know it's moving slowly now, but hopefully it'll get better.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

* * *

><p>Ai serruptitiously watched Conan out of the corner of her eye as they and the other Detective Boys walked to school. He seemed to be acting normal, but...something seemed off about his movements, about his actions, about his words.<p>

From the first time she met Edogawa Conan, no _Kudou Shin'ichi_, he had seemed kind, honest, and extremely intelligent. Even when they were on cases, or with Ran, and he lied, she could tell it hurt him, deep inside. but he covered it up. He hid it from view, from everyone that could help him with it. She was no psychologist, but even she knew that wasn't good for the human mind. And after what had happened last night, she was even more worried. Such an increase in stress on an already stress-laden psyche would have to have some effect on him.

And she had heard the sound last night, despite the soundproof walls of his room. It had been small, barely noticeable, but her time in the Black Organization made her acutely aware of the sound of a gunshot, even through a silencer. When she'd gone over and confronted him, he'd brushed it off as a mistake. She didn't make mistakes. Not like that.

And she knew he had a gun in his room. When the Org had gone to investigate Kudou's house after his dead body had failed to appear on the news, she, _Sherry_, had been on the team. The odd gun had interested a few other members, but in the end they had left it just where it was.

Now, watching the shrunken boy, she could tell. Something had changed yesterday.

He turned his head, feeling Haibara's eyes on him. Of course she would notice. She could sense the killer intent of those in the Black organization. But for now, he was safe from any accusations, all she could have were mild suspiscions.

Both not-children were broken out of their reveries by a scream from an alley a few blocks ahead of them.

What greeted Conan's eyes as he rounded the corner and skidded to a stop was the body of a man in his early thirties, clad in dark clothes, a gun on the ground, and a hole in his chest, the blood already dark and clotted.

"Call the police," he said to the other four kids that had followed him into the alley as he took inventory of the scene. The first witness was at the mouth of the alley, shaking and on her knees, so he turned back to the body. he was leaning against the wall, as if he had been backed against the wall before being shot. Blood spread along his clothes from the hole but none was on the ground. This mystery was solved by the lingering scent of bleach in the air and the dampness of his clothes near the ground. The gun lay only a couple feet away from the body. Probably no fingerprints, considering the care taken in cleaning up the blood. Then why was it left behind?

"Did you know him?" Conan asked the shivering woman, turning back to her.

"H-He's my b-boyfriend, Hi-Hiwari Kurodaisuke. We live just above." She pointed to the window on the second floor. "M-My name's Haruno Rita. Wh-who are you?"

"Conan-kun!" Conan turned to the street, eyes meeting those of Inspector Jizo Megure.

"Hello keibu!" He said, childish face on. Megure smiled at the exuberant boy. For a young boy that was present at grotesque murder scenes with alarming frequency, he still seemed to keep his innocence, although maybe not as much as the other three.

"Hello. Chiba-kun, could you please escort the kids to school and explain everything to their teacher? Then get right back here." The over weight officer saluted.

"B-But keibu..." Conan wined, as he always did to try to stay at the scene.

"No buts. You need to get to school, and if I find you've slipped past my officer, I'll be letting Ran-kun know."

Conan hung his head. "Yes sir..." He darted to the front of the pack of children, leaving behind a surprised man and his subordinates, who, after shaking off their surprise, got to work on cataloguing the scene.

Unknown to those around him and those he'd left behind, Conan's face now held a dark grin, horrible glee shining in his eyes.

He'd been able to get away. There was no way he'd be able to investigate his own killing. The man he'd killed the night before now lay in that alley. His murder would be investigated thoroughly, the oddities of the case making it more difficult.

The biggest difficulty had been getting the body there without being seen. But a cart and another one of his father's passage ways had solved that. After grabbing one of the other guns in the house, the caliber matching that of his pistol, along with a silencer, he had dumped the body in the alley. Bleaching the ground to hide the fact the man hadn't died there, he'd shot one bullet off into the sky. Making sure to wipe his fingerprints, he'd hidden his crime. Hopefully, permanently.

His grin was even bigger later that week, after finding out that a man, a previously convicted killer, had taken the fall.

* * *

><p>Anonymous Review Reply's<p>

**Firepaw**: I agree completely! And with his knowledge, he could pull it off well. The only issue with some tricks is his size. Hope you enjoyed the new chapter!


	3. Shadow Syndicate

**Martini  
><strong>a Meitantei Conan fanfic

Hattori Sei: Hello everyone, I'm back with another chapter.

Edogawa Conan: Finally.

Sei: I'm sorry, I do have a life you know.

Conan: Right. /rolls eyes/

Sei: Plus my other fanfics. Anyway, I apologize for the lateness and shortness of this chapter. At least they're getting longer.

Conan: Whatever. Hattori Sei does not own Meitantei Conan.

Sei: Have fun reading, and please review!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

* * *

><p>A figure stood atop a cliff, the air filled with the cries of gulls and the crashes of water breaking over rocks. The strong smell of the ocean surrounded him, him and the shape next to him. The woman's dress was white and flowing. It didn't cling to the skin, but it still showed off her figure. The left side was streaked with blood from the knife wounds he had inflicted in her side, just like she had done to her son. In remembrance of that horrible case, where this woman had brutally stabbed her only son, five year old Tsuna, his eyes hardened and Conan pushed her off the cart, flinging her into the water with a loud splash. He felt an icy sting on his lip. Upon inspection, it tasted of copper and salt, the blood from the blood spray, the salt from the seawater the dead woman was now laying in, slowly sinking as her dress and hair floated around her.<p>

"'ve gotta say, 'm s'prised Kudou." Conan spun around, spotting the form of Hattori Heiji. His eyes widened, his mind rapidly going through ideas. Should he kill him, so his secret wouldn't be out? But Hattori wasn't a criminal, it wouldn't be right. But what else could he do?

As Conan panicked, Heiji walked over to the cliff edge, watching the female figure float away. Once she was out of sight, he turned back to see Conan grasping his dart watch, fingers on the trigger. He snorted. "C'me on Kudou, relax. I ain't gonna be turnin' ya in or nothin'. 'fter all, if I did tha', I'd be somewh't of a hypocrite, now wou'n't I?"

Conan jolted, surprise making his fingers leave the watch and dangle at his sides. "What?"

Heiji chuckled. "Yea, I noticed the same thin' you di', quite a while back, actually. And I took the same path yer travelin' now." He looked down at the smaller detective and smiled. "I told ya, di'n't I, the firs' time we met? 'Baijiu can be strong, but not half a'strong a' Gin an' Vodka. Ya should really watch out fer those two, they're killers.'* I was testin' ya a lil bit. You had, after all, been the talk of the Syndicate for the pas' few months. The disappearin' victim, and not in the usual way. So I though' I'd investigate, figure out wha' happ'ned. An' imagine my s'prise when I found ya, all tiny."

"Why didn'y you tell anyone?"

Heiji laughed again. "Ya know, 'm not really sure. Ya were jus' an int'restin' point, an' I always had fun with ya aroun'. I kinda think it was 'cause ya reminded me a me, when I was younger. An' now look at ya, takin' charge a justice."

They were about to continue when they both heard the far-off voice of Ran, calling the both of them inside.

"We'll talk about this later, kay Kudou? Oi, we're comin' 'Neechan, don' worry!"

Conan followed the other detective in silence, still confused about what he should do, and questioning the truth of everything the apparent Black Organization member had ever told him.

()

Later that night, Conan learned more about the Black Organization, or Shadow Syndicate as they preferred to be called, than he had in the last couple years. It was set up much like the Mafia, due to it actually being a descendent of a Family.

There were the basic soldiers, minor members of the syndicate. These people had no codename, although some of them seemed to take one after an animal.

Then there were the caporegime, the heads of different sections and projects. They all had alcoholic codenames and worked almost directly under the Boss.

Just below the Boss was the underboss, who was only sent out on special missions. This was apparently Vermouth, although it seems even she didn't know everything, considering she wasn't aware of Heiji.

Finally was the Boss, the mysterious Anokata. Even Heiji, being a caporegime, knew next to nothing about him.

"I think he's someone close ta ya, though. It's jus' a gut feelin', bu' I trust it," Heiji said.

This revelation scared Conan a bit and it took him several minutes to calm down from his panic attack.

When he finally got his breath back, Heiji brought up another topic, another surprising one. Did he want to join the Syndicate?

"Join?"

"Yea. I noticed how ya did on this case, all on yer own, with yer size. Ya did well enough. They're always lookin' fer new potential."

This got the shrunken detective a little angry. "Join those criminals that made me like this? I kill criminals, not work with them!"

"Calm down Kudou, calm down. Whaddya think I do? There's a whole groupa us, all detectives. We do nothin' but cleanup, takin' care of those people that've committed crimes and gotten away with 'em. We understan' tha' it'll happen ta us too one day. We jus' wanna make our own impact on the scum, even if we become scum ourselves."

Conan took several minutes to digest this information. A way to work with others on this mission, to get help with his issue. Finally, he spoke up.

"What would you need to do? What would _I_ have to do?"

Heiji grinned. "A phone call from me. Then a mission or two, solo, ta prove yer abilities. If Anokata likes the results, y're in. Ya wouldn' even need ta be seen by any other members."

Conan gave a small, curt nod. "Please."

Heiji smiled. "Ya got it Kudou."

()

Even later that night, Heiji stood out on the cape again as everyone slept. He typed out a number, _Nanatsu no Ko_ echoing out into the waves. The other end was quickly picked up.

"Boss? I have a new recruit.

"Yea, for my team." He gulped. "No sir, 'm sorry fer my tone.

"The recruit's great, already has a few unnoticed kills already, unnoticed 'cept fer me acourse.

"Yea, 'll take full responsibility fer 'em. 'm personally recommendin' 'em.

"Thank ya, Boss." Heiji hung up and shivered, falling to his knees. He'd talked to the Boss before, you weren't as high up as he was without doing so at least once. But he never could get used to it. Honestly, with the time, he'd thought that he'd just get to leave a voicemail. But no, he'd spoken to anokata directly. At least Conan was being given a chance. He'd better not mess up, for both of their sakes. Nothing good would come of the situation if he failed.

* * *

><p>*Case Closed episode 50. Not canon, since it's the English dub (which I hate) but my inspiration (sorta) behind an Org!Heiji. Blame my sub-hating brother.<p> 


	4. Inductory Missions

**Martini  
><strong>a Meitantei Conan fanfiction  
>Chapter 4<p>

Hattori Sei: Hey everyone, I'm back! And only a little longer than a month later!

Edogawa Conan: And you've kidnapped me again.

Sei: Oh, be quiet. To you it's kidnapping, to me it's...borrowing. I'm gonna give you back.

Conan: Riiiight...

Sei: I will, don't worry. And mostly in one piece, even. Anyway readers, unfortunately this is mostly a bit of a filler chapter, at least in my mind. Next chapter, though, will be huge and with major plot points.

Conan: But that won't be for another month or two.

Sei: So, take what you've got for now, and I'll get it out as soon as possible! Please read and review!

* * *

><p>Conan took a breath, centered his mind, and stepped forward. He knocked on the door, keeping the hand holding the item behind his back. Noise was heard from the other side of the door, the shuffling of objects and feet, and he put on a smile as the door cracked open.<p>

"Hey there mister!" He laid on the childishness as heavy as he could bear, the grin huge on his face. The man, Honda Furo, looked down at him with a look of surprise, but also suspicion.

"Aren't you the kid that hangs around Nemuri no Kogorou? What are you doing here?" Inside, Conan cursed a little. For once, the idiot detective's fame wasn't helping at all. But, he'd prepared for this possibility.

"Mouri-tantei sent me! He felt sorry for suspecting you the other day. Can I come in?"

"Um, sure. Give me a sec." He closed the door again, and Conan could hear more sounds. The moving of papers, the hurried brushing of clothing, and finally, the clinking of the chain lock being undone. The door opened once more, and it was opened fully. Furo smiled and gestured for him to come in. Conan did so, and the two ended up in the living room, sitting across from each other at the table. "So, what does Nemuri no Kogorou want with me?"

Conan, who'd kept the item he held behind his back hidden from view the entire time, brought it in front of him. Furo's eyes widened in surprise.

()

Twenty minutes later, Conan left the apartment, quietly closing the door behind him. He grinned and walked away. Going down the stairs, he pulled out his phone and dialed.

"Oi, I'm finished."

"Everythin' went as planned?"

"Yes. His habit was just as I had seen. Mission success."

"We'll hafta see. Wait a couple a days, 'll be in contact by then."

"Alright, ja ne." Conan hung up. A couple days, the death will have been discovered, and his value judged.

Somewhere inside him, the part that once was Kudou Shin'ichi, the detective that always hated death, and valued all human life, whimpered, and curled into ball in the dank corner of the cell that he now occupied in his own mind, wondering what had happened to him. But the dominant part of his mind, the horrible person he now was, the warden to his personal jail, glared and him and shut him up.

Conan walked on, unawares of the mass insanity that was going on inside his own head.

The next day, there were no murder obituaries, surprising for a sub-city like Beika. There was only the report of one man, who commited suicide over the guilt he felt from stealing from Beika City Bank.

()

Anokata studied the sheet that lay on their desk.

Victim: Honda Furo  
>Crime: Laundering of Syndicate funds totaling 500,000,000 yen<br>Public crime: Robbery of Beika City Bank of a sum of 100,000,000 yen  
>Operative: Prospective member (Sponsoring member: Baijiu)<br>Method: False suicide via poisoned wine  
>Possible suspects:<br>Detective, Mouri Kogorou  
>High School Student, Mouri Ran<br>Elementary School Student, Edogawa Conan  
>Wine seller, Iida Matsuda<p>

Who was this recruit of Baijiu's, to be able to do something like this? No suspects, even with the Syndicate's resources, except for these four, two of which could be eliminated basically on principle. And the fact that anokata knew how much of an idiot the Nemuri no Kogorou really was. There would definitely need to be another mission. They didn't like being kept in the dark about operatives like this.

Maybe it was time to try to tackle the Domon case. It was odd for a recruit to work with an already established operative, but something about this mystery recruit told them it would succeed.

()

Heiji sighed after he hung up and stopped shivering. Conan wouldn't like this, not one bit. But orders were orders. He dialed the other detective's number.

"Moshi moshi," he answered.

"Hey Kudou."

"What's up?"

"Ya've got another mission 'afore Anokata decides."

"Okay. Who?"

"We'll get ta tha' in a sec. Ya see, there's a catch ta this'n."

"What?" Conan's voice was cold. Obviously he detected something bad.

"Ya'll be working with another member. Not one 'a our group either."

"WHAT?"

"Calm down Kudou!"

"I thought I wouldn't have to be known to anyone but you and the Boss, Hattori." His tone was hard.

"Don' worry, ya don't hafta even see the other member. Ya just hafta coordinate with 'em. Ya've got yer bowtie fer tha'."

The other line was silent for a moment as the shrunken boy thought it over. "Fine," he finally said. Heiji could almost picture the boy's pouting face and had to keep from laughing.

"Alrigh' then, here's the mission..."

()

Hondou Hidemi, aka Mizumashi Rena, aka Kir was in a conundrum. She'd been given a mission, which meant that she'd be able to get information, even if it meant some innocent might get killed. But she had no idea who her partner was. At least it wasn't Gin. She shuddered. The silver-haired man freaked her out. And Vermouth wasn't any better.

But her partner for the mission was a total mystery. All she was given was a number and a time to call them with her briefing. No name, no abilities, no nothing. Who could this person be that they were surrounded in so much mystery?

She heard the door chime and gave a start, quickly stuffing the papers into their secret drawer and locking it. Putting on a smile, she opened the door and welcomed in Mouri Kogorou, Mouri Ran, and Edogawa Conan.

Later that night, once she was sure they were asleep, Kir slipped her papers out of the desk and herself out the door, stepping over the slumbering forms in front of her door. Dialing the number, she awaited an answer.

After two rings, the line was picked up. "Hello." The voice was deep, an older man's with Tokyo inflections, but with people like Vermouth in the Syndicate, she knew she couldn't trust that assumption.

"Hello. I'm-"

"I know who you are Kir."

Oh, um, of course." He was cutting no slack apparently. "What should I call you, then? I wasn't given a name."

A pause, then, "You can call me...Silver Bullet."

Silver bullet? Like the only weapon that's said to be able to kill a monster? Ah. No, like the type of martini, of course.

"Okay Silver Bullet. I've set up a plan for tomorrow, but I had no idea how to work you into it."

"Let me hear it, we'll work it out." Was it her imagination, or had his voice lightened, almost in amusement?

"Okay, so here's what I thought we could do..." She didn't enjoy this job, far from it, but she was good with plans, even if they were plans to kill other people. The plan only took a few minor tweaks before it was perfect.


End file.
